The magic of Johnlock
by hedgehoginajumper
Summary: When John is sent off to Hogwarts and befriends a strange boy named Sherlock Holmes, a fellow student, Carl Powers, dies, and Sherlock thinks it is suspicious. Together, Sherlock and John solve crimes at Hogwarts until their last year. Johnlock, Mystrade, and a bit of MorMor. Rated T for violence and certain johnlocky moments ;)
1. A strange meeting

*I'm pretty sure you know that I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter, but , for some reason I am telling you. I love reviews, and please do tell me if I made a mistake. Thanks for reading!*

* * *

John hugged his parents one last time and climbed onto the train. As they started to take off, he waved to them from a window. When he was sure they had gone, he closed the window and peered out into the hall. Kids were talking, no, yelling, and laughing. When he felt the train start moving, he quickly shut the door and sat back down.

Not two minutes later, John heard a loud bang out in the hall. When he looked out, there was a group of boys, most likely third years, gathered up in a group. John knew for a fact that there was going to be a little boy, most likely his age, in the center of the group, being picked on.

Suddenly, there was another bang, and the group began laughing loudly. John saw as one of them raised their wand and murmured a curse.

"NO!" John shouted, lunging at the boy who had said the curse. Caught by surprise, the boy fell to the ground snapping his wand in the process. Fuled by anger, the boy punched John directly in the nose. Sharp pain coursed through his head, and blood dripped from his nose and lip. But that wasn't his only punishment, no. The boy stood up and kicked John's chest, followed by repeated blows to the head. "No!" he yelled. "Stop it!"

All of the sudden, the boys were running from the room. John opened his eyes and saw that they had all left. Then he became aware of someone crouching next to him. When he looked to see who it was, he saw a pale boy with curly black hair. (Well, it actually was just very dark brown). He had beautiful pale blue eyes and blood dripping from his cheeks. "You saved my life," he whispered to John. "Why?"

John laughed. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Everybody hates me." the boy scowled.

"I don't," John assured him.

The boy looked up, confused. "You wouldn't like me all that much."

"Can I maybe decide that for myself?"

The boy frowned. "They all consider me a freak."

John snorted. "Why would they call you that? You don't seem like a freak to me." John secretly felt bad for this boy, and wanted his story, but didn't want to be creepy. He decided that he would start small. "I'm John Watson by the way, whats your name?"

The boy smiled once again. "I'm Sherlock Holmes."


	2. A new friend

"Would you like to sit with me?" John asked. Sherlock nodded and followed John to his seat without hesitating. When John opened the door, Sherlock went in and sat down in the seat opposite from John's. Once he was settled, he pulled out a little linen sack that seemed empty. "What's in there?" John said. Instead of answering, Sherlock opened the sack and pulled out a little metal charm in the shape of a flower. Sherlock leaned over and then placed it in John's palm. John brought it up closer to his face and examined it. It was a black lotus flower, very rare for its kind. "Oh Sherlock," he whispered as he ran his fingers along the smooth surface. "It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

Sherlock smiled at how much John liked it. "It's from my great grandfather," he said. "He used to work with dragons and would craft things out of the scales he would find laying around. He made many black lotus flowers like these, and he sold them. When he died, he gave me the remaining ones." He paused and looked at the tiny flower in John's hand. "Blow on it," he said.

John was puzzled. "Blow on it?" he repeated. Sherlock chuckled. "Trust me, just blow on it." So John held it up in front of his nose and blew gently on the ebony flower. Suddenly, there was a beautiful, blue wind swirling around the flower. It curved and rushed past John, past Sherlock, and disappeared into little specks of golden dust. Then, without warning, it came back into the air in the form of two blue birds. The birds rushed around the little room, leaving little trails of sparkles behind them. To finish the show, the two birds settled on John's arm and cuddled up together. Then, with a whir, the birds disappeared, leaving John with the same flower in his hand, but this time just a bit bigger.

"That was amazing!" John exclaimed. "How on earth does that work? Your grandfather must have been really rich from selling those. Do you think we'll learn to perform spells that do that? What if..." Sherlock no longer paid any attention to his words, he just stared at John as he blabbered on about the different spells they could learn. Sherlock didn't know why, but he adored his new friend. Was he a friend to John? Or was he just simply another person added to John's life? Sherlock must of zoned out, because the next moment John was shaking him and saying his name. "Sorry about that, John," he said when he finally came back into focus. "Just sorta zoned out."

John and Sherlock laughed and talked for almost another hour before John started to feel drowsy. Sherlock helped him move his stuff to the floor and set up a little bed on the seat. John grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around himself like a blanket, then curled up into a little ball and closed his eyes. Today had to be on of the best days of his entire life. Not only had he made a new friend, he had made a best friend. A friend for life. Sherlock was one of a kind, and he was special in his own way.

"John," Sherlock said. "Have I earned the title of 'friend'?" John opened his eyes a bit and peeped at Sherlock. "Of course, Sherlock. In fact, you're the best friend I've ever had." He smiled and grabbed Sherlock's hand. "A friend for life."

So, Sherlock smiled and released John's hand to let him sleep. When it got dark, he too rolled up a little bed and fell into a deep sleep. He dreamed of him and John in a meadow, next to Hogwarts, laying on the grass together and talking quietly. Those were just dreams, he told himself, but perhaps those things were yet to come.


	3. Mind Palace

The next morning, John woke up and saw Sherlock sprawled out on the floor. Though Sherlock was very tangled in blankets, he was very peaceful in his sleep, and also a heavy sleeper. So when John stood up to get dressed, he didn't even stir. John wondered of Sherlock was really awake and just very good at faking it, but then he told himself that Sherlock wasn't that good.

As he finished getting dressed, Sherlock opened his eyes and sat up. "John?" he asked, trying to make out who was in front of him. "John, is that you?" John laughed. He couldn't believe that Sherlock had such horrible vision that he couldn't even tell who was right in front of him. "Yes, Sherlock, it's me," he answered with a grin. "You really could use some contacts." Sherlock stood up and reached into his bag, then pulled out a little contact case. He quickly opened it up and pulled out the first one. Carefully, he placed it on his right eye and blinked a couple of times before repeating the process on his left eye. When he had finished, he looked over to John and was actually able to tell who it was. _'Oh John,'_ he thought. _'How I wish I could understand these strange, mixed feelings about you.'_

At breakfast, there was everything John had ever wished to try. But, of course, he could only chose a few things out of the hundreds of options there were. After thinking it over, he settled on a muffin, two pancakes, a donut, and some cider. Sherlock, however, really had no interest for any of the food on the table. Sitting down in the chair next to John's, he began to go to his mind palace, without thinking of what the others would say. Suddenly, he was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Sherlock," John said. "Sherlock! Snap out of it!" He waved his hands in front of Sherlock's face, tying to get him out of that trance. Suddenly, Sherlock reached forward and grabbed his arm. "Is breakfast done?" he asked impatiently. John just covered his face with his hand when kids across the table started laughing. "C'mon," he murmured to Sherlock before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the room. When they cot back to their compartment, he sat Sherlock down and closed the door.

"What was that?" he nearly yelled.

"What was what?" Sherlock replied, sounding confused.

John sighed. "That weird trance that you were in, what were you doing?"

"Oh, that? I was in my mind palace. Don't you ever use a mind palace?"

"Mind palace? No Sherlock, I have never even heard of a mind palace. Please fill me in."

"It's just my thinking space. I don't think you'd understand."

"Okay then. Just, don't do it at the table anymore, alright?" John asked.

"Fine," Sherlock said and crossed his arms. "But you can't interrupt my mind palace anymore, okay?"

John smiled and nodded. "Of course."

It was at that moment that Sherlock realized that their friendship was a strong one, not just on to be easily destroyed. Sherlock also realised that day that he was in fact, in love with his new friend. Though he thought John would never return his feelings, he hoped that one day, there would me that miracle of finding love together.


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

After hours of being on the train, it finally pulled to a stop in front of a giant lake. When they had _gotten_ out of the train, Sherlock and John picked a boat and climbed in. After a moment of struggles with getting it started, they were out on the black lake, heading towards a giant castle. The ride was rather peaceful, except for the occasional screech coming from the water. However, they got used to it and carried on, until they had made it to land.

After about half an hour of waiting for all the boats to come in, they finally were led into the castle. "Follow me," a tall, dark man said. They followed. When they reached a dimly lit corridor, the man stopped them all and told them to stay put while he got professor Mcgonagall. When he had left, Sherlock tapped John. "This is soooooo boring," he said. John sighed. "Just pretend to have a good time, okay?" Sherlock frowned, but eventually nodded and put on a rather cheesy smile. After waiting another five minutes, John spotted a boy walking towards them. "Well, well," he sneered. "If it isn't Sherlock-moron-Holmes. What do you think you're doing, hanging out with John?"

Sherlock now seemed angry. "Because, Jim, I want to," he growled. "And by the way, it's Sherlock- _effing-_ Holmes, for your information." Jim, however, ignored this and walked over to John. "I'm Jim," he said quietly. "Jim Moriarty. Listen, John, you wouldn't want to go around making the wrong friends, especially not at this place. Because guess what? Once you've made friends, you're stuck with them for the rest of your time in Hogwarts. But I can help you in finding some good friends."

John was astonished. Had Jim Moriarty, the boy who just picked on Sherlock actually asked him to be his friend? "No," He tried to say calmly. "I think I'll decide who I want to be friends with, thank you very much." With that, he turned away from Jim and walked over to Sherlock. He watched from where he stood as Jim muttered something to a tall, blonde boy, then stomped off. He tried not to sigh of relief.

When he turned to see Sherlock's face, he discovered that his friend was smiling. Apparently Sherlock had never thought of it as being rude, go figure. In fact, Sherlock never really thought if his actions would be rude or hurtful, he just did them. So when Moriarty seemed mad that John hadn't wanted to be his friend, he couldn't help but laugh a little. "Sherlock," John sighed. "Sherlock, you know it's rude to smile." But even so, Sherlock could tell out of the corner of his eye that John was wearing a little grin as well.

Finally, after almost thirty minutes of waiting, a professor walked back into the corridor and instructed that they follow her. Without hesitating for a single second, the group of students followed. The hallways were wide and lit up with tall candles, and the wooden floors had been recently polished. But the most amazing thing was the paintings. Instead of staying still, the people were moving around, talking, yelling, crying, singing, and even moving from painting to painting! It was unlike anything the kids had seen before.

After a minute of walking through the hallways, they reached two giant wooden doors which were immediately opened at the kids' presense. Inside, kids from the ages 12-16 were sitting at four different long wooden tables, watching quietly. "We're going to be sorted into our houses now, so try to stay calm," Sherlock whispered in John's ear. John nodded, but when Sherlock turned away, he gulped. 'What if we're separated?' he thought. Suddenly John became very worried about what house he was being sorted into. As he walked up to the front with the other students, he felt his heart rate speed up and his hands tremble. Sherlock must've notices because he patted John on the back and whispered that it was going to be fine.

They lined up in front and professor Mcgonagall started reading off names. "Sebastian Moran," she read off. The tall blond boy Jim had talked to got up on the stage and placed the hat on his head. "Slytherin!" it shouted. The next was a boy named Carl Powers, who got Huffelpuff, and a girl named Sarah who was placed in Gryffindor. Then Jim was placed in Slytherin, Sin Yao Lang and Van Coon were both placed in Gryffindor, and a little girl named Molly Hooper was placed in Huffelpuff. Finally, a name John had dreaded to hear was called out.

"John Watson!"

John slowly stepped up onto the stage and sat down on a hard wooden stool. Professor Mcgonagall placed the old witch hat on his head, and waited. And waited. And then suddenly the hat spoke. "Umm, I'll say, Gryffindor!" John smiled and jumped off the stool. In the crowd of people, he saw Sherlock smiling at him. He waved at his friend and went to sit down. Soon after, Sherlock's name was called. John almost jumped for joy when the hat said he was to be in Gryffindor. Sherlock took a seat next to his friend and they talked and ate and laughed until the could handle no more.

Maybe this year would be alright.

* * *

Okay so this chapter was a bit longer, did you like it? I was going to put them in different houses but then I had an idea that required them to be in the same house. I hope to get the next chapter done ASAP, don't worry.


	5. The dream

Sherlock and John quietly walked up the stairs to their common room, along with their perfect, Greg Lestrade. Sherlock seemed wide awake, although he was a bit tired from the big events that had taken place today. He was tired, but not tired enough that he couldn't keep his eyelids open, unlike John. Oh, and John was one of the biggest reasons he was so tired. When they had been placed in the same house, he was so overwhelmed with excitement that he was now wiped out.

When they had finally reached the common room, Greg stepped in front of a big painting of a woman holding a wine glass. "DragonsBlood," he murmured. Instantly, the door was opened. "Right this way,"Greg instructed. John and Sherlock went in and looked around at the wooden structures in the corners of the dimly lit common room. "You can tour this place tomorrow, but first you should really get some sleep," Greg said. Then he looked at Sherlock. "You too," he added.

Silently, the two began to climb to the second floor, where the beds were. When they reached the top, Sherlock spotted a corner with two empty beds and led John over to them. Without changing into pajamas, John hopped into one of the two beds and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Sherlock," he whispered before drifting to sleep.

Sherlock sat there for hours, watching out the window at birds, or cats, or sometimes just the trees. It was the trees that were in the nearby meadow that he paid most attention to. They were tall, and the giant leaves were each shaped like hearts. The trunks were golden, and were the only thing that shone in that dark autumn night.

Finally, Sherlock decided to head to bed. He got up and quickly dressed into his pajamas, then climbed into bed. For a moment longer, he stared at John, who was sleeping peacefully. "Night, John," he whispered, though he knew that no one would answer. Without another word, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_He was laying on the soft grass, next to his best friend in the world. John. John was staring up at the beautiful night sky and naming the constellations, while Sherlock cuddled up to his friend's side and listened to the soft sound of John's voice. "And that one," he said. "That one is the Big Dipper."_

_Sherlock loved John. He loved everything about him. His voice, his jumpers, his eyes, and especially his kindness towards Sherlock. Funny thing was, Sherlock only had known him for almost two days, and he was alrealy madly in love with his best friend. Sherlock had never been in love before he met John, and he thought that he never would. But there was no doubt at all that he loved John. In facct, he loved him so much that he would do anything to protect John. He knew that he loved John, but did John return his feelings?_

_Sherlock stood up and began to walk away. "Sherlock, where are you going?!" John shouted after him. Sherlock felt a tear run down his cheek before he turned back to John. "I love you John, but you don't love me back," he yelled. "How can I live knowing that the only person I have ever loved doesn't return my feelings? I can't do this anymore." He felt his throat tighten and tried to hold back tears, but they still came. "Goodbye, John," he said, though his words had been choked out. _

_As he walked away from where John had been sitting, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. When he turned, he saw that John was standing behind him. "I do love you Sherlock," he said. "I have loved you all this time, and I will love you til the end of my days. Please don't go."_

_Then, John reached up and cupped Sherlock's face. He connected their lips in one movement forward and wrapped his arms around his lover. When they parted, Sherlock sighed. "I love you, always, forever, and no matter what."_

* * *

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock sat up and was blinded by the brightness shining through the window. "What?" He looked over to John, who had a very worried expression on his face.

"There's rats in our common room!"

* * *

*Okay, so I know that my chapters are pretty short, so I'm gonna try making the next one a bit longer. Hope you liked!*


	6. Rats in the school

**Before you read:**

** Sorry about the break between updates! My internet has been very slow lately, but I've done an extra long one to make up for it. Thank you all for your reviews! **

**ALSO, bear with me there peoples. Johnlock is getting closer and closer each chapter, don't you worry. Probably in this chapter, if you wanted to know!**

**I do not own Sherlock, and if I did, it would just be fluffy all the time!**

* * *

Sherlock quickly jumped out of bed and ran to his bag, and quickly pulled on a royal blue silk robe. In an instant, he was running down the stairs towards the main room.

"John," he shouted. "John, you may want to see this!"

All throughout the room, there were little rats with red eyes. Some were gnawing on wooded stools, and some were tearing at the couch cushions. Sherlock tried to get to the center of the room, but was stopped when a large group of rats gathered at his feet. "John!" He screamed. "John help me!"

Within a second, John was downstairs, staring in horror as the rats brought Sherlock to the ground. "Sherlock!" he screamed. Hi only answer was the sound of Sherlock gasping for breath. Without thinking, he pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. Several rats flew off of Sherlock, giving him just enough time to jump up and run.

"John, we have to separate," he panted. "We have to find the source of them. I'll go there," he pointed at the far corner of the room. "And you'll go there." Pointing to the opposite corner. John nodded, but he was terrified.

Trying to sound confident, he looked up at Sherlock. "Are you sure this is safe?" He said. Sherlock, clearly seeing how worried his friend was, put his hand on John's shoulder. "Listen, John, as long as you have your wand with you, you can be perfectly safe. Just, don't panic," he said. John nodded, now feeling reassured.

Carefully, trying to avoid stepping on rats, Sherlock made it to the far corner. The beautiful carving that had been there the night before was now shredded and decorated with little teeth marks. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the rats that now surrounded him. When the rats dropped dead, he moved to the railing of the staircase and looked under the stairs for rats. What he saw amazed him.

Hundreds of rats streamed from a little opening in the wall. "How could this many rats be in a school, and go unnoticed for so long?" he hissed.

* * *

John quickly made it to his corner without much trouble from the rats. Of course, he still had to perform a few curses on the rats which gathered at his feet. He looked around, seeing if he could spot a source. Like in all the other corners of the room, the tall carving that had been there the night before was now nothing more than a stub made of wood and a pile of shreddings.

Careful not to let rats pin him down, he got close to the floor and listened. Even if there hadn't been a thousand tiny feet running along the floor, he still wouldn't have been able to hear anything, since the walls were so thick.

"Sherlock," he said, turning to face Sherlock. Except his friend wasn't there. Alarm shot through him and he took off towards Sherlock's corner, in full fight mode.

When he got to the opposite corner, Sherlock was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Sherlock pointed his wand at the little hole in the wall. "Confringo!" he shouted and the wall burst into flames. Now, the opening was three feet tall, and he could just make out a figure sitting outside the wall. Then it hit him, Jim Moriarty.

"Moriarty!" he screamed. The boy seemed startled by this at first, but then grinned and ignored Sherlock's presence. Well, at least he ignored his presence until Sherlock began to charge at him.

Sherlock jumped over the rats, about to follow Jim out of the common room and down the stairs, but realised the wall was still on fire. "Aguamenti," he merely gasped and returned to chasing Jim.

Jim was fast, he was not going to lie. By the time he had gotten out of the common room, Jim was almost to the main floor. Without wasting another second, Sherlock swiftly followed him down the stairs. 'I'm surprised that no one's caught us yet,' he thought as he ran down the last staircase. And, as if on cue, professor McGonagall ran up to him, and he slowed to a stop. "What," she scolded. "is the meaning of this?" Sherlock gulped. "You see, ma'am, I was just-"

"No, you weren't just doing something! This is a big deal! You cannot go running after another student at three in the morning! You'd better have a pretty good reason for this, or you will spend the entire day in detention!" she hissed. "Now," she said more calmly. "what are you doing?"

Sherlock gulped. "You see, ma'am, John woke me up this morning and told me that he heard rats in the common room. I went downstairs and sure enough the room was filled with rats. When I thought I had found the source of the rats, I spotted Jim Moriarty casting a spell, and I chased him. Please believe me professor, I promise that is the truth."

She nodded. "Today I will confront James," she said. "I will also have Filch fix your wall. Please go back to your bed, and in the morning, the rats will be gone." Sherlock nodded and started back up the stairs. As he walked, he realized that he had left John by himself, and broke into a sprint. Soon enough, he had made it to the common room, and was running towards the bedroom. When he opened the door, in the corner of the room, he spied John pacing the room, wearing a worried expression. His eyes were red and puffy, indicating that he had been crying. Sherlock walked in and John immediately looked up.

"Sherlock!" he shouted, tears falling from his eyes. "I thought that I had lost you, Sherlock. I thought you had been killed. You didn't come back!" John now had his arms wrapped around the other boy. "Please don't leave me again."

Sherlock smiled and patted John's back. "I promise that I will never leave you again."

Without thinking, Sherlock moved forward and met his lips with John's. John was surprised at Sherlock's actions, but even more surprised when he found himself soften into the kiss. It was a short kiss, no longer than five seconds, but it was wonderful. When they finally pulled away from each other, Sherlock jumped away like he had been stung. "Oh my god, John, I'm so sorry... I, I dont know what got into me. I-"

They never got to find out what Sherlock was going to say, because John grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "Don't be sorry Sherlock. In fact," he said. "I rather liked that. But, uh, lets get some sleep first, then we'll talk about this."

Sherlock nodded, and the both climbed into their beds. Today had been crazy. He had gotten into Gryffindor, hunted rats in his common room, and kissed John Watson. For him, that was just enough adventure for one day.

* * *

***Thank you all for reading! Sorry this update was so late, but I've been super busy lately so I had to work on it at 5:41 in the morning. Anyway, hope you liked!***


	7. Author's Note

**Okay, so first, I want to say to all those people who are waiting for an update, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the delay!**

**I've been visiting family for the last three days, and I just got home, so I am working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW! It will be uploaded before tomorrow night, and once again, I'm so sorry!**

**-hedgehoginajumper**

**I am going to post some fanart on tumblr that goes with this in a few days, if you're going to want to look at it, here's my tumblr- britisharmydoctorhedgehog (yeah, I know it's kinda weird)**


	8. Look, it's Sebastian MORON!

**Hi everybody, I'm back on track now! Well, hopefully. I've been extremely busy lately due to studying and such, but hopefully I'll be able to get a lot of work done before my exams on Thursday. Anyhow, I've written another chapter, and I have already started with the next chapter, so don't worry.**

**I decided to have another fight between Sherlock and some other kids, so I took this chance to put some MorMor in. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Morning came all too fast. Sherlock quickly jumped out of bed and threw on his cloak before sprinting down the stairs to the main room. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw that there were no more rats, not even a trace of one. Also, the wall had been restored to it's original state.

In a moment, he was down the stairs and in the "great hall" or whatever they called it. He spotted John sitting at the far table, nibbling on a jam sandwich. "John!" he shouted. John looked over to him and blushed.

"Hi Sherlock," he said quietly. "Listen, about last night-"

"We can just forget it if you want."

"No, I'm just saying that I need some time to think about this is all."

"Oh, okay then."

With that, Sherlock turned and walked out off the hall to go to class, leaving John to catch up later.

When Sherlock made it to class, he quickly took a seat in the front of the class and began "listening" to the most boring lecture in his entire life. The teacher, Professor Slughorn, was probably the craziest old woman he had ever seen. She told them all about plants, and how they work. Which, to Sherlock, was the most unimportant thing he could ever learn about. _"Seriously,"_ he thought. _"This is so boring, I could just shoot myself."_

Shortly after the lesson, Professor Slughorn gave them an assignment and excused them from class. A chorus of "finally" and "thank god"s erupted from the class as they stood up to leave. Sherlock was on his way out the door, when he was stopped by a clammy hand on his shoulder. He knew that it was his teacher before she even faced him.

"Mr. Holmes," she said from behind. "I want to meet you in my classroom at 7:00 sharp. Do you understand?"

Sherlock smiled. "Of course I understand, professor. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Professor Slughorn seemed taken aback. "Well, er... you... um.. y-you looked... confused," she managed. "I thought that maybe, maybe you didn't..." Sherlock frowned. "Oh, I was just thinking," he said. "I actually think that I understand this more that most people, considering it bores me half to death."

Professor Slughorn smiled. "Well then, mister Holmes, meet me at 7:00." She looked over to the door and nodded. "You can go now."

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, look who we have here! It's our favorite team captain, Johnny boy!"

A tall, brown-haired boy slapped John on the shoulder, sending shivers down his spine. Turning, he faced an old friend from his old school, Robert Davies. "What do you want, Rob?" he sighed. "I thought you weren't going to bug me any more." Robert smiled. "I just wanted you to meet some of my new friends that will be on Gryffindor's Quiddich team." He looked behind him. "Here they come now."

Soon, three other boys appeared, each looking like fools in the school uniform. The shortest boy, who was wearing thick, square glasses and a shirt that was three sizes to small, stepped up to him and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Victor Stanfield," he said in a small voice. He turned to the taller boy behind him. "This is Ben Corradist." Lastly, a boy that John immediately recognized stepped forward. "I'm Sebastian Moran," he said in a low voice. "But you can call me Seb."

John extended his hand to Sebastian slowly. "Nice to meet you, but, uh..." he glanced around. "I need to see someone." Without saying goodbye, he quickly slipped out of the great hall and made his way up to class.

He glanced at his watch. "Damn!" he scowled at the time. "I'm almost ten minutes late for class!"

* * *

Sherlock glanced at the time. 6:45. He wasn't even dressed. "Shit!" he cursed. "I'm gonna be late!"

He quickly threw on his robes and ran down the hall to get to the classroom. He was there in almost thirty seconds, and burst through the doors, breathing heavily. Sure enough, there was Professor Slughorn, sitting at her desk, waiting for his arrival.

"Ah, Mr. Holmes," she said. "Come have a seat."

Sherlock obeyed, and took a seat in the front of the classroom. "Professor," he asked. "What am I doing here?"

She laughed and pointed her finger at him. "You really are stupid, aren't ya?!" She stood up and walked over to him. "You are in detention, you idiot!"

Sherlock frowned. "Why?"

"Why? Why? Oh, maybe just because you have insulted just about every person in this class? Or perhaps the fact that you know people's entire life story?" she shoved him into his seat. "Stay out of other people's business, freak!"

Sherlock fought the urge to start yelling profanities and telling her how dense she was. Instead, tears began rolling down his cheeks. "You know what," he choked out. "I think I'll go now." He stood upright and rushed to the doors, slamming them as he exited. When he was out of sight from the classroom, he leaned up against the wall and sobbed silently. "Everybody hates me," he whispered to himself. "I bet even John does, he just is faking the friendship." More tears streamed from his face as he thought about John leaving him.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps nearby. Sherlock quickly wiped his eyes and looked to see who it was. He nearly fainted when he saw who was approaching him.

"Hello, Sherlock. How's you friend, Johnny boy?" came the smooth voice of Jim.

"Fuck off, Jim!"

"OOh, sensitive, are you? Did he just reject you or something?"

Sherlock stood abruptly and didn't even stop before flinging his fist across Jim's face. Jim stumbled backwards, clutching his bloody, and probably broken nose. He quietly fell to the ground, apparently kknocked out. In an instant, there were more footsteps coming towards them. _"Probably just the teachers hearing some of the commotion and coming to see what it is,"_ Sherlock thought.

Except it wasn't the teachers.

It was Sebastian Moran.

* * *

"Help!" John turned at the familiar cry of Sherlock. "Please, help me! Someone!"

John bolted, and was to the source of the cries in an instant. As he approached, he heard the sound of Sherlock choking. He turned the corner and was instantly filled by grief at the sight of Sherlock.

His nose was dripping with bllood, and both eyes were bruised and puffy. He had cuts that had obviously been made by a knife running down his chest and arms, and he could tell that theey would need stitches. But first he would have to take care of Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you bloody son of a bitch! Get your hand off of Sherlock!" he screamed as he lunged at Sebastian. Though he was close, he missed Sebastian by a few inches and hit the ground with a thump. But that didn't stop him, no. Before Moran could do anything, John jumpedd up and caught him in a headlock.

"Don't," slap!

"You," punch!

"Ever," kick!

"Touch him," slam!

"Again!" John finished him off with a quick punch in the back of the boy's head, and ran over to Sherlock. He kneeled over the body curled up on the floor and stroked his hair gently. "Sherlock," he whispered. "I know this is hard, but don't worry, I'll always protect you." Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at John.

"Okay," he said in a shaky voice. "Can we go to the hospital first, before we get all sappy?"

John smiled. At least Sherlock was mostly himself, apart from his ddisturbing features. He quickly placed a kiss on Sherlock's forehead and helped him up. "C'mon, lets go," he said to his friend. Together they made it up to the hospital wing, and Sherlock was okay.

* * *

**Soooooo, did you like it? I know I said that there would be MorMor in this chapter, but there was only a tiny bit, so sorry. Also, For the next chapter it is going to be a couple of months after this incident. Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	9. Sherly you can't be jealous!

**Hey guys, here is the new update! In this chapter, we have a very jealous Sherlock! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"So, tomorrow at eight work?"

"Yep. See you then."

"Bye."

Sherlock quickly turned the corner and ran back up to his room when the conversation came to an end._"Sherlock, you idiot!"_ he scolded himself. _"Stop being so...so protective of John!"_ But he knew that the word was not protective. The word was_ jealous._ Yes, Sherlock Holmes was jealous of John's new girlfriend Sarah.

Sherlock sat on his bed and opened his laptop when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Sherlock, you in here?" John asked as he climbed the stairs. No answer. "Sherlock?"

When he turned the corner, he received what was probably the most bitter scowl ever. "Sherlock, what the hell has gotten into you?" he asked. Sherlock snorted. "Nothing," he replied coldly. "Just... thinking." John frowned. "You look pretty upset. Did something happen?" At those words, Sherlock hissed and rolled over on his bed. "Sherlock, you can tell me what's wrong, you know. I'm your friend, I care about you. Do you think that I would discourage you?" he paused and looked over to Sherlock, who was now crying. He quickly got up and ran over to his friend. "Sherlock, please tell me what's wrong."

Sherlock shook his head. "You wouldn't understand," he saw John's unconvinced face and quickly added, "I need some time to think about it." John sighed, but nodded and got up. "See you at dinner," he murmured before stepping out into the hall.

...

At dinner, John saw Sarah at the end of the table and went to go sit by her. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hi John," she said. "Where's your silly friend? Why aren't you sitting with him?"

John chuckled. "He's complaining and telling me he needs alone time. God knows what's gotten into him."

Sarah giggled. "Why do you hang out with him anyway? Don't you think he's a bit, oh, I don't know... weird?"

John felt his fists clench under the table, but kept his temper. "Because I think he's a good friend," he shrugged. "We care about each other."

Sarah shrugged and held up her glass. "To John, for being so kind and different in this crazy, messed up school!" John laughed and held up his glass. "To Sarah, for being a great friend and being so understanding!" They clinked their glasses together, and drank. Almost as soon as he began to drink, he set the cup down and spit it out on the floor. "That is horrible!" he exclaimed, wiping his face. "Seriously, that is _not_ real wine." Sarah laughed and patted him on the back. "Well, at least the food's good, right?" John agreed and began filling his dish with food.

Everything was great.

* * *

Sherlock stared over at them in disgust. _"How could he?"_ he thought. "_John said that he'd see me at dinner. Why hasn't he come to see me?"_

His hatred for Sarah was very strong.

Everything she said bugged him. Stupid comments like "how are you?" and "that's good" made him want to run over to her and put a curse on her to make her shut up forever. Everything she did bugged him, especially the way she walked. She walked like she was a super-model, swaying her hips and sticking her butt out. Everything about her disgusted him, he didn't even know why John had said "yes" to going on a date with her.

Sherlock watched as John and Sarah laughed and chatted, scowling at how much fun they were having. He desperately wanted to just run over to John, pin him down on the table, and have him until he begged for mercy twice. Yes, twice. "Uh, Sarah, get away from John, you stupid bastard!" he said very quietly. "Why would John want to be with such and imbecile?"

Sarah bugged him and all, but what he really hated about her was that she stole John from him. He was going to ask John out, but of course Sarah had to ask him first and be the selfish bastard. He loved John, nothing could ever change that. But now, he wasn't so sure that John would ever love him back, with Sarah around. The only way to get John's attention was to split them up.

Then it hit him.

"Of course," he cheered. "I'll make sure they split up, then I can ask him out! How could I have been so dense?" Though he was probably being too loud, nobody around him seemed to notice. Sherlock smirked. "I'll get John back soon."

* * *

It was nearly 11:30 when John arrived back in his room. When he came in, he was surprised to see Sherlock passed out in his bed, snoring softly. He smiled to himself and patted Sherlock on the back. "Goodnight, Sherlock," he whispered. "See you in the morning." With that, he got into his pajamas and crawled into bed.

* * *

"So, John," Sarah said sweetly. "I'm so glad you could make it. I was beginning to worry."

John blushed and quickly took a seat. "Oh, yes," he said. "Sorry about being late."

Sarah nodded, gesturing that it was okay. "So, that Sherlock bloke, I didn't see him in class today. Is he alright?"

John shrugged. "He's been acting funny lately. I mean, he's usually kind of weird, but he won't even tell me what's wrong, and, well, that's not like him. If he's upset, he usually complains nonstop to me until I fix it. I'm worried about him." Sarah frowned, but John just waved his hand dismissively. "You know what, enough talk about Sherlock. Let's talk about you. What's your background?"

Sarah told him all about her family and how she was adopted by her uncle at a very young age. She told him all about how her father was an enemy of the famous Harry Potter, but now he was more kind. Then, after her long talk, she asked John about his family history, and he told his story. Secretly, John was bored and wanted to run back to Sherlock.

The food came, and that shut Sarah up for a couple of minuets. John ate, and thought about what Sherlock might be doing. He was not worried about his friend, he was very worried. Sherlock had been acting funny ever since he and Sarah-

"Oh," he said aloud. Sarah looked confused, and he immediately realized that he had said that out loud. "Oh, sorry 'bout that. It's just, well, I just realized why Sherlock's been acting funny. That's all." Sarah seemed unconvinced, but she turned back to her food and finished it quietly.

* * *

Sherlock was on his way down to the restaurant, when he saw the doors open and a rather pissed off John walked out. John spotted Sherlock and trotted over to him. "Sherlock," he said coldly. "What are you doing here? I'm on my date!"

Sherlock gulped. "I... I..." he trailed off.

"Exactly! Now leave, or I'll make you!"

"John, please... I need..."

"No Sherlock!" John shouted. "I am getting a life now! Just because we kissed once, like six months ago, doesn't mean that I'm in love with you! I like Sarah, okay? Just, go!"

Sherlock felt tears well up in his eyes and turned to leave. "I'm sorry John. You were my best friend, and I blew it. Go back to your date, you probably won't be seeing me for a while." With that, he turned and left.

John felt numb. What had he just done?

Without thinking, he stormed off, towards the castle doors to apologise to his friend.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to leave it like that. I'm feeling kind of sleepy... Anyways, I'll try to update tomorrow!**


	10. Carl Powers

**Hello everybody! K, so later I have a test I gotta take, so I wont be able to update until Saturday at the soonest. Sorry bout that! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

John followed Sherlock into the castle and into the restricted section of the library. He had no idea why he had chosen the library over the common room, but he followed him anyway. When he finally caught up to Sherlock, he gently tapped him on the shoulder. Sherlock turned violently and scowled at John. "What do you want?" he hissed. "First you reject me, now you try to reason with me? I don't want to speak with you John."

John shrunk against the wall and gulped. "Sherlock, please, I'm sorry," he said. "I was just angry because my date wasn't going well, and I blamed it on you. I'm sorry." Sherlock stared at John, wishing he'd just go away. "No," he said blankly. "Just, go."

John didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave Sherlock alone in the restricted section of the library, but he knew that there was really no choice. He nodded and slowly walked off, back to his date. Though, he new that it would be horrible, especially because he knew Sherlock didn't like him anymore.

When John had left, Sherlock picked up a couple of spell books and made his way out of the school, into the forbidden forest. He felt purposeless, without John in his presence, but he knew that this had to be done. After ten minutes of walking, he finally spotted what he had been looking for. A glowing tree that stood no taller than 12 feet above the ground was growing near an unused shack. Sherlock had been here before, and he knew that it was a great place for making potions in secret.

He went into the shack and set the three books that he had picked out on the table. One read "unforgivable Curses", the next read "Transfiguration", and the last was "Forbidden Potions". Of course, he had no use for the Transfiguration one, but he thought that it was alright to give it a shot. "Now," he said to himself. "Lets see how to make a love potion, shall we?"

For hours, he listed what he would need to make it and looked at the instructions of how to do it. When he had finished, the sun was rising. Without thinking, he set off towards the castle, carrying his books.

* * *

"Alright class, we're going to swim laps in the stream today!"

The entire class began chattering about how much fun it was going to be, and began asking each other if they wanted to be swim partners. Of course, John was silent, because he had no one to partner with. He didn't mind much, but it was hard recovering from what had happened last night with Sherlock. "He'll come back," he told himself. Somehow, a part of him believed that he would not.

Sherlock was the greatest friend he could ever have, and last night he blew it. Now Sherlock wouldn't even speak with him. True, he and Sarah were still together, but it wasn't the same. He was empty.

"John, do you have a swim partner?"

John looked up to see his teacher in front of him. "No, Professor," he mumbled. "My partner is not here." The teacher smiled. "Well, then I'll get you a new one," she took out a paper and looked it over. "Your new partner for today will be mister Carl Powers."

The whole class turned to look at Carl, the class champion of swimming laps. Whispers of approval broke the silence, but stopped almost immediately. "Now that's settled," the teacher stood up and grabbed her coat. "Lets go." Quickly, the class all got out of their seats and followed Professor Hudson out to the stream.

...

When they got to the stream, Carl took off his shoes and placed them on the grass, then he ran over to the water and dived in. When he came back up, John was swimming beside him. "Hey Carl," he said casually.

"Hello John,' he replied. "Say, where's that Sherlock bloke? I haven't seen him in days."

John forced a chuckle. "Oh, well, you know, he's just bein' Sherlock."

Carl smiled and began swimming towards the other end of the pond. "Hey wait up!" John called and hurried after him. He caught up to Carl and they raced each other back and forth for about twenty minutes before Carl started feeling strange.

It was on their tenth lap, Carl was beating John by a mere meter, and then he stopped. "What is it?" John asked. Carl made a face and pointed to his stomach. "Stomach ache?" He nodded. "Well," John said. "Do you need to rest for a few minutes?"

"No," he said, though it hurt to speak. "Lets keep going." So, struggling, he finished the lap and started the next one. John was to the end when Carl's muscles started twitching, and he felt as if he couldn't hold himself up any longer. He felt water on his lips. 'Oh no, I'm sinking!' he thought. He tried to call for help, but it was no use. It seemed as if the water was rocking him to sleep, and he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer..

He could hear his name being called in the distance, but didn't have the strength to see who it was. _'Goodbye,'_ he thought, before drifting off into a never-ending sleep.

...

John watched in horror as Carl sunk. Without thinking, he dived in after him. As he made his way farther down, his ears began to pop, and he felt that he needed air. Forgetting Carl, he started to swim back up, but was stopped by the current. Panic surged through him. _'No! Please help me! Someone!'_ he thought. But it was no use. It was all over.

John closed his eyes and started to drift, when he felt long arms around his waist holding him up. Slowly, he made it to the surface, gasping for air. Next to him, none other than his formal best friend, Sherlock Holmes, surfaced. John realized in horror that he was also dragging Carl along. "Is he... dead?" John gasped. Sherlock laughed. "Don't be so thick, John. Of course he's dead."

John smiled and gave Sherlock a playful shrug. "Does this mean you don't hate me for what I said?" he asked. "Are we still friends?"

"Of course, John." Sherlock answered. "I'll always care about you, and I'll always be your fiend, no matter what you say to me."

John nodded and they both carried Carl back to land. Screams and shouts came from all the students when they realized that Carl was dead. Professor Hudson came over to them and started to sob. "Oh, you poor boys," she sniffled. "Are you alright? Oh, this must be traumatizing for you! Here, follow professor McGonagall will take you to her office and speak with you." Both boys got out of the water, shivering, and went to get towels.

When they got over to the towels, John realized how good Sherlock looked without his shirt on. It sent shivers down his spine just looking at his friend like that. _'No!'_ he mentally slapped himself. _'I'm not gay!'_

__John realized he must have been staring, because Sherlock was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He blushed and quickly turned away. When they had gotten their towels on, the two of them set off towards Professor McGonagall's office. "I think I may know who the killer is," Sherlock said.

"Wait," John said, stopping Sherlock. "Are you saying he was murdered?"

Sherlock smirked. "It was Moriarty."


	11. Happy Christmas, Sherlock

**Hello everybody! I'm so very sorry for this update being so late! My internet just got fixed because it kept stopping, so I should be able to update a lot more often. **

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be the last chapter for this year. Next chapter will be year 2. Be warned for later years- lots of angst! Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Um... I think you know this by now.**

* * *

John had to admit that spending time with Sarah was rather boring during the holidays. She'd asked him if he would like to spend Christmas with her, and he had said yes just to make her feel good.

But now, he was starting to regret saying that. Each day when he got back to his room, he would find Sherlock with a needle in his arm, complaining that he was bored. There was no way he was going to be able to leave Sherlock for a whole week without getting a call from the emergency room. Somehow John would have to tell Sarah about his feelings for Sherlock.

It was true, John's feelings for Sherlock had changed dramatically over the course of a few weeks. The closer the holidays came, the more he longed to be with Sherlock. He couldn't go to swim class with him anymore because seeing his friend without his shirt made him very aroused. And it usually didn't go unnoticed.

Three days before Christmas, John was heading to see Sarah and tell her everything. He knew it was going to be hard, but he couldn't stay with her any longer. 'I just have to be confident,' he would tell himself. 'Whatever happens, it's for the best.'

He knocked on Sarah's door and was instantly welcomed by her roommate, Clara."Oh, hello John," she said, smiling. "Sarah's down in the library studying. Said she needed to speak with you about Christmas." John nodded and headed down towards the library. At the library, three students sat in a corner table, and one other was checking out. Without trouble, he spotted Sarah by a window and approached her.

"Sarah," he said.

Sarah looked up at him and smiled. "Hey John. Um, I need to talk to you about Christmas," she paused, not knowing what to say first. "I've found someone else. Somehow I don't think we're going to work out together. I feel a special connection between us that I've never felt with anyone before. You're not angry, are you?"

John had to refrain from jumping with joy. "A-Actually, I've found someone else as well," he admitted. "That's actually what I came here to tell you. I'm glad that we both are on the same page, 'cause I know you won't get angry. Who is it, by the way?"

"Uh, her name is Anthea," she murmured. "Who's yours?"

John gulped. He didn't know how she would react. "Sherlock," he said quickly.

The look of shock, surprise, and horror on Sarah's face was priceless. "Let me get this straight," she said. "You and Sherlock are dating. Correct?"

John nodded, though they weren't exactly dating yet.

"Well, congratulations!" she said and hugged him. "I hope you two are so happy together."

"Thanks," he said. "Bye Sarah."

"Bye, Johnno."

* * *

Back at his common room, John made himself a cup of tea and sat by the window. Little flakes of snow drifted through the air and blanketed the frozen grass. Sherlock was gone at the moment, and probably for the rest of the night.

John sometimes wondered if Sherlock even cared that it was Christmas. He never gave presents, said "Happy Christmas" to anyone, or even mentioned what he would like. 'Maybe he doesn't do Christmas' John thought.

Though he knew that was not the case. The reason was because there were not as many murders won Christmas, therefore it was boring. Pretty much everything that wasn't a murder was boring or dull to Sherlock.

Sherlock also had never even received at least one present at Christmas before. Mycroft had always been his parents' favorite, so they mostly ignored him and gave Mycroft all the presents.

John frowned and stood up. He carefully set down his tea on the nightstand and threw on his pajamas. "This year," he said to himself. "I'm going to make Sherlock celebrate Christmas with me. And he's gonna get a present this year, a real good present."

* * *

Sherlock quietly opened the door to his room and stepped in. John was curled up in bed, fast asleep. "Well," he whispered softly as he approached John's bedside. "Aren't you just the most adorable creature when he sleeps?" He gently ruffled the top of John's hair. "Goodnight, John. Have a nice Christmas with Sarah. I'll see you in a week." Then, not making a sound, he dressed into some sweats and got into bed.

The blankets were extremely warm compaired to the cold little shack in the middle of the forest. He had spent pretty much an entire day studying "The science of Deduction", trying to improve his deducing skills. But now, being wrapped up in all those warm blankets, he didn't ever want to go back again. Of course he would, but right now, all that didn't matter to him anymore.

...

"Morning, John."

John looked over to the doorway and saw that Sherlock was dresses in his royal blue, silk robe, holding two cups of tea. "Oh, hello Sherlock," he said in a friendly tone. "When did you get back?"

"Oh, I dunno. 2:45, maybe? Anyway," he gestured to the cups in his hands. "I made you tea."

John took the tea from Sherlock and raised his eyebrows. "You didn't poison it or anything?"

Sherlock laughed. "John, I would never try to poison you. I promise."

"Alright then," he said and took a sip. It was amazing! "Sherlock, how did you do this? It's brilliant!" he exclaimed and took another big gulp. "What did ya put in it?"

Sherlock looked down and blushed. "I ah.. I made it special, you know... because... because you're leaving today."

John suddenly remembered yesterday. "Oh, Sherlock! Great news, I'm not leaving!"

"Really?" he exclaimed. "You're going to stay... with me?"

John nodded, then recieved a big hug from Sherlock. "I'm so glad you're not leaving. I lo-," Sherlock cut himself off. He blushed and smiled. "I love spending time with you."

John just smiled and they ran downstairs to get breakfast.

* * *

Sherlock sat up in bed and looked over to where John slept. He wasn't there, but it was Christmas, so of course he wasn't. He jumped out of bed and ran out the door, only to see John sitting by the tree, waiting. John looked up at him and smiled. "Happy Christmas, Sherlock!"

"Happy Christmas, Johnny boy."

When Sherlock got to the tree, John handed him a box and told him to open it. Carefully, he peeled open the paper and opened the box.

"A microscope? John, you spent hundreds of quid, for me?" he hugged John once again. "You're the best person I'll ever know. Thank you."

John smiled and hugged him back. "Now, we're off to Hogsmeade!"

* * *

**Well, that's the last Chapter of year one! Next will be year two, and I'll probably only do one or two chapters for that, but year four will have a lot of chapters. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**


	12. Good impressions (part 1)

**I know it took a long time, but here it is: chapter 12! Sorry for taking so long to update, I got lazy :( Year two will probably only be this chapter and the one after, so it's gonna be a short year!**

John stared over to where Sherlock was sitting and slowly approached him. "Sherlock," he said with a smile. Sherlock turned and grinned at John. "I missed you, John." he said and embraced his friend. "C'mon," Sherlock said suddenly. "I have to show you something cool!"

Grabbing John's hand, they ran out of the library and out to the back lawn of the school. When they arrived, Sherlock leed John to a tall hedge and stopped.

"John, I want you to wwalk into this hedge and stay in until I tell you to come out."

"What? Sherlock, you said there was something cool!"

"I did. And this is cool, you just have to wait and see the inside. Now please, John, go in."

John just sighed and hesitantly took a step into the hedge. "What is so important about this, again Sherlock?" he murmured. "Nothing's happening. What am I doing wrong?"

"Just wait, John," Sherlock said. "You'll see it very soon."

And he was right. In almost no time, the green background started to fade away, until he was surrounded by white. It was empty. It was like a white, never-ending room, and as far as he went, it would still look the same. "S-Sherlock?" he said with his voice small. "Sherlock, where am I?" No answer. _'Oh, god. Please let this be a hallucination.' _he thought.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, followed by Sherlock stepping out of an invisible door. John gasped as objects appeared in the room, though they were as white as the room itself. A small lamp appeared in front of him, with golden beads hanging from the bulb.

"Sherlock, what is this place?" He asked, awestruck.

Sherlock fringed and padded over to John silently. "I created it for you," he whispered. "Do you like it?"

"You made this for ME?" John stammered.

Sherlock turned and frowned at the white ground. "So you don't like it then," he mumbled. "I should've known."

"No, no! Sherlock, I love it! It's just..." He trailed off. "Well, it's just that I didn't think you'd think to make something this amazing for me."

Sheriff's face brightened. "Oh John, I'm so glad you like it!"

John hugged Sherlock and smiled. "Well, I suppose we should go back now."

Sherlock nodded his agreement and pulled out his wand. A light flickered from his wand and the were automatically transported back to the castle's yard. Happily, they began walking back to their corridor, without much care of being seen. Little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

Sebastian gazed at the stars, just like he did every night. He would lay there for hours, just staring at the night sky, waiting for something to happen. Nothing ever happened, at least, nothing _ unexpected_ ever happened.

This time was different.

He could hear someone walking behind him and slowly turned to see who it was. He wasn't the least bit surprised that it was Moriarty who had been making all that noise.

Jim smiled and walked over to sit down beside his "friend".

"You know," he said in a deep, seductive voice, "I've never seen you out here before. You should invite me next time, I could entertain you."

Sebastian laughed and scooted closer to Jim. "I'll keep that in mind," he said and turned to face Jim. "Jim, can I tell you something? I mean, it's gonna sound stupid, and you might not get it."

"Try me."

"Okay, well, I uh..." He turned away. "I like you. In THAT way."

Jim crawled over to face Sebastian and curled up next to his chest. "I like you too, Seb," he said. "I don't think that I've ever met someone as amazing as you. Will you... go out with me?"

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, yes of course!"

Suddenly, Jim was on top of him, kissing with fierce desire. At first this surprised Sebastian, but he quickly softened into the kiss. It was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him since, well, since his life began.

Soon, too soon for Sebastian, they parted and Jim smiled. "Let's finish this elsewhere, Sebby."

"Of course," he replied and followed Jim back to the castle.

* * *

**That's all for now, I'm gettin' kinda tired. I promise to make the next chapter longer, and to update soon. Thanks for viewing!**


	13. Im so SORRY

**Hi internet! I've been watching plenty of danisnotonfire videos and I hope he's not mad at me for using his catchphrase... I am SOOOOOO SORRY! I don't even know what got into me! All I know is that I've been spending like 4 hours a day on DeviantArt and COMPLETELY forgetting about my fanfiction that I'm writing! Who am I? Please don't hate MEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**With that, you probably have come to the conclusion that I am not INSANELY active here, as I have other things to do (like drawing warrior cats and reading smutty johnlock). So, I will probably only be updating once a week from now on! I may skip a week, so don't wait up! I love writing and all, but with the new school year starting and everything, I'm just gonna go insane. I will try to update the new chapter before Friday!**

**~hedgehoginajumper XD XD XD :3:3:3 asdfghjkl;**


End file.
